That Fateful Summer
by Miss.x.Congeniality
Summary: It's the summer before their senior year of high school, and Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo, as well as some of their cool new friends, are determined to have the time of their lives.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
**Name:** Miss Congeniality ((no, that's not my *real* name, but it's as close as you're gonna get))   
**E-mail:** NotSoInnocent143@aol.com  
**Title:** That Fateful Summer  
**Rating:** PG13/R   
**Teaser:** It's the summer before their senior year of high school, and Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo, as well as some of their cool new friends, are determined to have the time of their lives. Things are all very different since the good ol' days of eighth grade; some things for the better, some things for the worse, but some things never change. There are many issues that have never been dealt with, and try as they may to push them to the backs of their minds and ignore them, they will eventually break through. The time has come for regrets to be nonexistent and risks to be taken. Whether their friendship survives the test of truth remains to be seen.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Lizzie McGuire or any other name(s) you may recognize. I did create quite a few characters, though, that are near and dear to my heart, so hands off those, please.  
**Author's Note:** I know a lot of the stories here revolve around certain relationships and pairings, and that there are die-hard fans who won't stand for anything less. However, I plan for this to be a very deep and involved story, so who's with whom now is not really relevant. It definitely does not mean it's gonna stay that way. Also, I wanted to ease into this story kind of light-hearted and cheery, and although I definitely will try to keep it nice and bright for the most part, parts of it will eventually take a turn toward the dramatic. I don't want it to be *complete* fluff. I'm just trying to set up a foundation, though. Beginnings are always the worst part of a story for me, for some reason.  
  
**PS** I'm looking to start my own website soon, where I'll post this story and possibly some of my other's. If I do, look forward to a cast list with pictures and bios and stuff like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

  


-1-  


  
Life was good, Lizzie McGuire had to admit. It was summer, she was basking in the warm sunshine with her best friends, sipping on fresh lemonade and bobbing her head to the latest Justin Timberlake hit. As always, she and Miranda had managed to outvote Gordo in the music department. Led Zeppelin and Pink Floyd would have to be put off for another day. And if Lizzie and Miranda had their way, that day would be...never.  
  
"What are you all happy about?"  
  
Prying open an eye, Lizzie turned to Gordo, who was looking at her curiously. She shrugged, but her smile remained firmly in place. "Nothing. I'm just in a good mood."  
  
"And why shouldn't she be?" Miranda piped up, slurping the last of her lemonade loudly. "We have three months of freedom, fun, and sun to look forward to!"  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Lizzie grinned, reaching over to slap Miranda a high-five. "Seriously, you guys, we have to make the most of this summer," she urged, sitting up in the lounge chair and pushing her big black sunglasses atop her head. "I mean, think about it. This could be our last chance to fully and completely relax. Next year we're seniors. We have to start worrying about which college to go to, what we want to be, what to do with the rest of our lives! Can we say panic attack?"  
  
"Alright, calm down. You're starting to give me a panic attack," Gordo joked.  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Sorry. But I just want to make sure we have as much fun as possible."  
  
"And we will!" Miranda assured her. "Starting with tonight. What should we do?"  
  
"Well, actually..." Lizzie trailed off for a moment, lowering her eyes. "I was thinking we could practice our driving skills. It's been only a month since I got my license, I'm still kind of shaky."  
  
Gordo nodded. "Yeah, sure, why not. It's not exactly action-packed, but, hey, at least–"  
  
"Gordo, hang on a sec," Miranda cut him off, eyeing Lizzie suspiciously. "I don't think she's quite done yet."  
  
Lizzie let out a nervous little laugh, then looked back up at her friends. "Well, I think it would be really good practice to drive out to...Los Angeles."  
  
"Los Angeles? Are you kidding? That's over two hours away. My parents would never let me go. And you, driving in LA traffic? I'm sorry, I actually want to live to see senior year."  
  
"Gee, thanks, Gordo, I appreciate the vote of confidence," she scoffed. "What about you, Miranda? You're up for it, right?"  
  
Miranda crinkled her nose. "Yeah, I see why you think I'd be your best bet...but no. Sorry. No way."  
  
"Really? Well, okay then." Lizzie slid her sunglasses down over her eyes again and leaned back in her lounge calmly. "I guess not even the fact that Ethan is going to be there can change your mind?"  
  
"What? Ethan? Ethan Craft? Where? When? Why? Spill!"  
  
Gordo winced, bringing his hands to his ears. "Miranda, please, calm down. You're going supersonic."  
  
But Miranda was way too hyped to even pay attention to him. She jumped off her lounge onto Lizzie's and grabbed the other girl's arm. "I'm serious, tell me! Why would Ethan Craft be in Los Angeles, and how would you even know that?"  
  
Lizzie laughed, but before she could answer, another voice rang out. "I believe I know the answer to those very questions."   
  
The three whipped around to look at the tall teenage girl that had appeared at the back door, and grinned.  
  
"Vanessa! Hey, we were wondering when you'd get here," Lizzie greeted her.  
  
Vanessa Sanders was the most recent addition to their close circle of friends, and definitely the most unlikely. She had moved to the tiny town of Hillridge only a few months earlier from New York City, and as Kate Sanders' cousin, had guaranteed herself the reputation as one of the popular jerks right from the start. But it didn't take long for everyone to realize how much the cousins despised each other and how completely different they were. Vanessa's pink streaked hair and multiple facial piercings were only the tip of the iceberg. And Gordo was immediately attracted to the intelligent, quirky beauty. After that it wasn't long before Lizzie and Miranda's doubts wore off completely, too.  
  
"Sorry, got a bit delayed," Vanessa explained, walking over and plopping down next to Gordo, giving her a boyfriend a quick kiss. "Unexpected, and very unfortunate, encounter with the evil one."  
  
Lizzie sighed. "Ugh. What did Kate do this time?"  
  
"Forget Kate! What about Ethan?" Miranda demanded.  
  
"The little princess did happen to drop this." Vanessa produced a neon green flyer from her purse. 'RABID SKUNKS TAKE OVER THE OASIS' was scrawled across the top in dark print.  
  
Gordo leaned over Vanessa's shoulder to read it, then frowned in disgust. "Please, don't tell me that's–"  
  
"Ethan's band!" Lizzie and Miranda squealed, simultaneously grabbing the flyer from Vanessa's hands. They struggled over it for a few seconds, then just held it between them and took in the content eagerly.  
  
"See, he's playing at The Oasis," Lizzie pointed out. "Only the hottest teen club in LA! Are we gonna be there?" She turned her big pleading eyes toward Miranda, but it was obviously completely unnecessary.  
  
"We are so gonna be there!" Miranda assented without hesitation.  
  
Lizzie let out another squeal of delight and hugged her friend, causing them both to nearly go toppling off the chair. They laughed as they disentangled themselves and straightened up. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but you just had to need some major convincing."  
  
"Wait, but how did you know about it?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Actually, I ran into Ethan at the mall yesterday."  
  
Miranda's face lit up. "Oh my God! Ethan invited you personally?"  
  
Lizzie beamed. "Not exactly. See, when I say ran into it was kind of more like spotted from a distance."  
  
"And then followed around for the entire afternoon, right?" Gordo shook his head. "Were you eavesdropping again, too?"  
  
"No! I really wasn't! Seriously! I just happened to be in the food court at the same time." Gordo, Miranda, and Vanessa all shot her skeptical looks. "Hiding behind the garbage can near his table, but whatever, same thing! So...you guys wanna go?" she asked Gordo and Vanessa.  
  
"To hear the defected weasels? I think I'll pass."  
  
"Rabid Skunks!" Lizzie and Miranda screamed.  
  
Gordo rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, whatever, I'm sorry. Don't hurt me!"  
  
"Come on, Gordo, Ethan is an amazing guitar player! Even you admitted that," Miranda reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, too bad he sounds like a dying cat when he tries to sing," Gordo quipped.  
  
"He does not!" Lizzie protested. "He just has a really...soulful voice. All raspy, and deep, and enchanting, and so unbelievably sexy–"  
  
"Okay, okay, we get it," Vanessa laughed. "Tame those hormones, McGuire. At least when you're out in public."  
  
Lizzie flushed a little, but laughed it off. "Alright, so are you guys in or what?"  
  
"I'm up for it," Vanessa nodded.   
  
Gordo sighed and reluctantly agreed, too. "Fine. But if they stink, I'm gonna be booing and throwing things along with the rest of the crowd," he warned.  
  
Miranda smiled at him sweetly. "You do, and I'll throw you."  
  
"This obsession has to end!" Gordo groaned. "It's going on, what, four years now?" Before Lizzie and Miranda could calculate the exact time, down to the last second, he stood. "And as much as I'd love to sit here and get into a deep intellectual discussion about what kind of screeching cat Ethan exactly sounds like, I promised Jeremy I'd go skating with him."  
  
"Ooh, Jeremy." Lizzie shot Miranda a sly glance. "Speaking of hotties, huh?"  
  
"Shut up!" Miranda cried, but her face visibly reddened. "I do not like that loser!"  
  
"Hey, come on, be nice. He is my friend," Gordo reminded her. "And I'm inviting him and Scott to come with us tonight. I'm gonna be on estrogen overdrive otherwise."  
  
Miranda opened her mouth to retort to that, but Vanessa jumped in. "Alright, I'll give you a call later then."   
  
"Sounds good." Bending down, he gave her a tender kiss, all the while Miranda and Lizzie exchanging mushy looks behind their backs, waved at the other two girls, and walked into Lizzie's house. They heard him yell out, "Bye, Mrs. McGuire, thanks!"  
  
Vanessa watched Gordo walk off with a smile, then turned back to Lizzie and Miranda. "So, what time are we leaving? How we gonna get there? Give me the details!"  
  
"Uh, hello! How about the most important question of them all?" Miranda cried. "What are we gonna wear?"  
  


--*--  


  
Less than an hour later Lizzie, Miranda, and Vanessa were tearing apart the racks at Bebe after having already ransacked Forever 21, Bang Bang, and Hot Topic. Yet all three girls were still empty-handed.  
  
"No. No. No. Eww, no!" Lizzie sighed in frustration, stepping back from the rack. "This is hopeless! Everything is just so...blah. Nothing here is Ethan-worthy."  
  
"Tell me about it," Miranda agreed, putting back the red velvet pants she had been momentarily considering. "We should be shopping at, like, Chanel or Gucci or something."  
  
Lizzie nodded emphatically. "Ethan is definitely designer material!"  
  
Vanessa had to laugh at her friend's antics. "Guys, I love you, really, but sometimes...I really don't get you. I mean, Ethan is a cool guy, as far as conceited, popular jocks go, I guess, but... I don't know, don't you think he's a bit...dim?"  
  
Lizzie and Miranda's jaws dropped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
"Conceited?"  
  
"Dim?"  
  
"No way!" they both cried.  
  
"Maybe just the fact that my cousin is into him is what bugs me. Anyone who she likes is usually...not good, to put it nicely," Vanessa continued.  
  
"But Ethan's not like that," Lizzie said firmly. "He's a good guy. It's not his fault he's athletic and gorgeous. He's always been so nice to Miranda, Gordo, and me."  
  
"Yeah, and it's not like he really likes Kate in that way," Miranda pointed out. "They're friends and all, I know–"  
  
"Well, they hang out with the same crowd at least," Lizzie interjected. That definitely sounded better, and much less intimate.  
  
"Right. But I think he just humors her when she basically throws herself at him."  
  
Vanessa shrugged. "I'm just saying, there are a lot of other guys at Hillridge besides Ethan Craft. You two could do better."  
  
"Not possible," Lizzie laughed. "But you and Gordo exaggerate. It's not like Miranda and I are saving ourselves for Ethan or anything."  
  
"Yeah, we have had boyfriends. Kind of." Miranda frowned at the thought of her two exs, Jake Peterson and Brandon Diego. Neither "relationship" had lasted longer than a month and consisted mainly of late-night IM conversations and the occasional group date to the movies. Of course it had been better than Lizzie's ten days with Michael Palmer. That had ended in disaster when it was discovered that he had been cheating on Lizzie...with Matt's girlfriend.  
  
"Oh come on! You turn down half the guys that ask you out because that's the week that Ethan happens to be single and you want to be available for him," Vanessa countered.  
  
"Well, hopefully he'll be single tonight," Miranda said with a saucy wink. "And we need to get back on track! We only have, eek, four hours!"  
  
Lizzie whimpered. "That's it? Okay, time to power shop! Miranda, you sure you don't want the velvet pants? 'Cause I think I'm gonna try them on," she said, grabbing a pair in her size.  
  
"You know what would look really hot with those? This," Vanessa suggested, holding up a black lacy corset top. It was see-through, cropped, low-cut, and something Lizzie couldn't see herelf wearing in a million years.  
  
"Are you kidding? I could never pull that off!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miranda asked, taking the top closer to examine it. "This would look amazing on you! Girl, if you don't take it, I will!" she laughed.  
  
"I don't know, it's just–"  
  
She was cut off by a set of high-pitched giggles coming from the fitting rooms. They would recognize that cackle anywhere. Peering over the rows of clothes, they saw Kate Sanders wearing a set of hot pink rags and twirling idiotically in front of the mirror, her little group of lackeys surrounding her.  
  
Vanessa's eyes darkened. "Great, twice in one day. I feel so blessed. Let's go."  
  
"No," Miranda objected. "I'm not letting Kate scare us away. Come on, Lizzie, what do you want to try with those pants?"  
  
Lizzie looked around and took a conservative white wrap-front blouse. "This...I guess. But, Miranda, don't start a scene," she warned.  
  
"Scene? Who's gonna start a scene?" Miranda shrugged innocently, leading the way over to the fitting rooms.   
  
Kate was still prancing around in front of the mirror, posing and admiring herself, and her cleavage. "Oh my God, Ethan is gonna just die when he sees me in this!" She caught Lizzie, Miranda, and Vanessa's reflection then and spun around. "Oh, look who it is. Did you losers take a wrong turn on the way to K-Mart?"  
  
"Did your big butt rip that dress when you were trying to squeeze into it?" Miranda shot back.  
  
Kate's eyes narrowed, and her friends immediately sprang to attention, ready to gang up on Miranda at Kate's command. But instead she turned her attention towards Lizzie. "Great outfit, Liz. I'm sure you'll get a lot of use from it, going to the Digital Bean and then the mall and then the Digital Bean again and then home. I understand, for a life as dull as yours, clothes must be the only bright spot. And plus side, Mommy will definitely approve!" With that, she flounced back into her fitting room, her friends smirking with satisfaction.  
  
"She... I... Ugh!" Lizzie took a few breaths to calm herself. "Miranda, give me that corset please." She took the tiny top and went into her own fitting room, slamming the door behind her.  
  


--*--  


  
"Come on, Lizzie, it can't be that bad! Come out!" Miranda called through the door of the McGuire's bathroom.  
  
Lizzie bit her lip, staring at her reflection in the mirror. What had she done to herself? The outfit hadn't looked that over the top in the store, even she had admitted that. But now, paired with Vanessa's stilettos, wild crimped hair, and the tiniest swipes of black eyeliner, she looked... Well, different definitely sprang to mind. "Alright," she finally agreed, tugging on the red velvet pants. Had they been that low when she tried them on? "But you can't laugh. Promise!"  
  
"Of course we're not gonna laugh," Vanessa assured her, leaning against the banister of the stairs. "We already saw you in the outfit anyway, remember?"  
  
"But it looks...different now."  
  
Miranda stifled a laugh. "Yeah, you know how a bathroom can do that sometimes, magically alter clothes," she joked. "Get your skanky butt out here McGuire. And I mean now!"  
  
Slowly, the knob turned and the door was pulled back to reveal a very apprehensive-looking Lizzie. She glanced between Miranda and Vanessa. "So...?"  
  
"Wow," was all Vanessa could come up with.  
  
Miranda nodded as if in agreement. "I didn't realize how accurate the skanky part would be."  
  
"That's it, I'm changing," Lizzie declared, whirling around.  
  
"No, no, no!" Miranda cried, and both she and Vanessa grabbed the blonde's arms. "I was just kidding, I swear! Do you have any idea how amazing you look?"  
  
"Cut to the chase, Miranda, she looks hot," Vanessa encouraged.  
  
"Sexy mama in the house tonight," Miranda teased with a grin. "I think I wanna change, actually. One look at you and Ethan's gonna be as good as sprung."  
  
"Shut up," Lizzie rolled her eyes, but a smile tugged at her lips. "You sure it's okay?"  
  
"It's better than okay," Vanessa replied truthfully.  
  
"Girls? You up there?" Jo McGuire called from the base of the stairs before taking her first step.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Vanessa all looked at each other in panic for a split second, then the latter two shoved Lizzie back in the bathroom and leaned against the door protectively. "Yeah!" they chorused, then shot one another stern looks to calm down.  
  
Reaching the top, Mrs. McGuire smiled at them. "Well, don't you two look great!" she commented. "Off to a raging party or something?"  
  
Exchanging nervous glances, they began to laugh as if it was the most absurd idea ever.  
  
"Us? A raging party?" Miranda threw her head back, letting out a louder chuckle. "Please, Mrs. McGuire, that is so not our style."  
  
"Yep, just another night of quiet fun at the Digital Bean. Very quiet."  
  
"And very fun!" Miranda added. Vanessa nodded emphatically.  
  
Mrs. McGuire eyed them oddly. "Okay... So where's Lizzie?"  
  
"Lizzie?" Miranda pretended to think hard. "Well, Vanessa, you saw her last, right?"  
  
Sending Miranda daggers with her piercing blue eyes, Vanessa smiled at Mrs. McGuire. "Yeah, right, I did. Lizzie is–"  
  
"In here, Mom!" Lizzie yelled through the bathroom door.  
  
Mrs. McGuire stared expectantly at her daughter's friends, and they finally got the hint and moved aside, their nervous giggles back. Vanessa pinched Miranda on the arm, and she let out a little yelp and elbowed her back. This earned them another confused glance from Lizzie's mom, but thankfully she didn't dwell on it.  
  
"Are you okay, sweetie?"  
  
"Yeah, sure! Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Okay. Well, your father and I promised your brother we'd take him to get a new bike, so we're gonna be gone for a couple of hours, okay?"  
  
Lizzie's face split into a grin. Perfect. "Yeah. I'm gonna leave soon anyway."  
  
"We're taking your father's car, so do you want mine? I don't want you girls walking around at night, even if it is only from the Digital Bean. You never know what could happen."  
  
Miranda and Vanessa gripped each other's hands excitedly, trying to hold back their squeals of delight. That had been one of their main concerns, whose car they were going to use. Now it had worked itself out for them.   
  
Lizzie's reaction was pretty much the equivalent of her two friends, but she had to remain sounding calm. "Okay, Mom, thanks."  
  
"Keep your phone on," Mrs. McGuire reminded in that way only a mother could say it and make it sound completely annoying. "And be back by midnight."  
  
"Mo-om, I'm sixteen," Lizzie complained.  
  
Mrs. McGuire sighed, but relented. "Twelve-thirty. And not a second later!"  
  
"Thanks, Mom!"  
  
She waited for a moment. "Aren't you going to come out and give me a kiss good-bye?"  
  
Lizzie froze. "I...um...I can't. I had a really bad burrito before at the mall."  
  
Miranda and Vanessa wrinkled their nose up in disgust at that thought, even though they knew perfectly well it was a lie. Still, the visual was enough.  
  
"Oh, okay," Mrs. McGuire said, wincing. "My car keys are on the kitchen counter."  
  
"Mom, come on, the store's gonna close soon!" thirteen-year-old Matt McGuire called obnoxiously from the front door, which he was already holding open and shoving his father through.  
  
"Have fun, girls," Mrs. McGuire said in farewell. She gave them one last smile before descending the steps.   
  
"Bye!" Lizzie waited until she heard the front door close and the engine to the car start. Then she threw open the door and came bounding out. The three girls erupted in screams and laughter, jumping up and down, hugging each other.  
  
"No way! That was just too easy!" Miranda exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.   
  
"Who cares, don't knock it!" Vanessa said with a grin, unclipping her cell phone from the waist of her black pants. "I'm gonna call Gordo and tell him to get over here."  
  
Lizzie let out the happy squeal she had been suppressing. Suddenly the outfit seemed perfect and she couldn't wait to show it off. Maybe it was finally time that things started changing and working in her favor for once. For all she knew, Miranda could be right. By the end of the night, something could happen with Ethan! "Ladies, we are officially on our way!"  
  


--*--  


  
  



	3. Chapter Two

–2–  


  
"Are you sure we should have turned right? I really think left was the way to go."  
  
Lizzie sighed in utter frustration, her fingers gripping the steering wheel so tightly her knuckles were turning white. "No, Gordo! For the millionth time, if we went left, we would have driven off a cliff into the Pacific Ocean. Is that such a difficult concept for you to grasp?"  
  
"I'm telling you, I saw a turn to take another right after you turned left."  
  
"No you didn't, because it didn't exist!"  
  
"Yes it did!"  
  
"Guys, guys, guys. Chill. Relax. Just let it ride."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both threw scathing glances towards the backseat, where Miranda and Vanessa were squashed between Gordo's two friends, Jeremy Hawk and Scott Bergeron. The comment had come from Jeremy, of course, who could never keep his mouth shut or his nose out of other people's business. At the moment was fiddling with something in his hands.  
  
At the realization of what he was trying to do, Lizzie's eyes widened and she nearly swerved off the road. "Oh hell no! I don't think so! Gordo, can you please inform your friend that no one is going to light up in my car!"  
  
"What?" Gordo's head spun around to look at Jeremy. "Jeremy, come on! I thought we talked about this!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Gee. You want some?" he offered, extending his hand. "Anyone? Want a hit?"  
  
"Ugh, get that thing away from me!" Miranda shrieked when Jeremy swung it towards her, and slapped his arm sharply. She shuddered at the fact that he was so close to her.  
  
"Stop it," Gordo ordered, giving him a pointed look.  
  
Jeremy rolled his eyes, but stuffed the joint and lighter back in his pocket. "Alright alright."  
  
Anticipating his next move, Gordo added, "And no cigarettes either."  
  
"What's wrong with a cigarette?" Jeremy groaned.  
  
As Miranda and Gordo both went off on him, Lizzie tuned them out, trying desperately to keep her anger under control and focus on the task at hand. "Ethan, even you're not worth this," she muttered under her breath.  
  
The two hour ride had turned into one of three hours and fifteen minutes. They seemed to have taken every single wrong turn possible and spent more time backtracking than anything else. As if that hadn't been bad enough, a freak summer storm had developed just before they left and was randomly plaguing them with bouts of torrential downpours, thunder, and lightning. Lizzie's nerves were through the roof as she inched the car down the street, squinting to make out what was ahead through the thick sheet of rain. She was aware of disgruntled drivers beeping behind her, but she could care less. An accident was the last thing any of them needed.  
  
"Oh my God!" Miranda yelled, jolting Lizzie out of her thoughts.  
  
Panic gripped her heart. "What? What? What?"  
  
"Fred Segal is having a sale! Oh my God, Lizzie, can we stop for a second? Please, please, please?" Miranda begged.  
  
Everyone turned to glare at her. "No!" they all shouted.  
  
Miranda's eyes widened in indignation. "Fine." She crossed her arms and slouched back, a pout taking over her face.  
  
"Wait a second," Scott spoke up. "If that's Fred Segal back there, then that means we're on Melrose Avenue. Isn't that where The Oasis is?"  
  
"Yes!" Lizzie's eyes lit up. "Oh thank you! There is a God! Keep your eyes peeled, everyone."  
  
Gordo shot Scott an odd look. "How the hell did you know that?" All the others glanced curiously at him, too.  
  
"Shut up! My sister shops there."  
  
"Sure she does," Vanessa smirked.  
  
"No, really," Scott insisted, then sighed in exasperation and turned to stare out the window. "Oh forget it!" They all laughed, everyone much more relaxed now that they were close to their destination.  
  
"We're just playing with you, Scotty boy," Vanessa said, patting his knee reassuringly. "Don't get your panties in a twist."  
  
"Yeah, are those from Victoria's Secret?" Gordo quipped. He ducked as Scott leaned forward to smack him across the back of the head. "How's the miracle bra working out for you?" he continued goading his friend.  
  
"There it is!" Lizzie exclaimed happily, catching sight of the bright sign shining through the rain.  
  
"They have valet," Miranda nodded with approval.   
  
Lizzie steered the car carefully underneath the plastic blue awning which had been constructed due to the weather. "I never trusted valet parking," she said. "You really think my mom's car is safe with them?"  
  
"A '91 Toyota Corolla?" Jeremy smirked. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."  
  
Lizzie narrowed her eyes at him as she caught his reflection in the rearview mirror. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Hey, it's our turn," Gordo pointed out, grateful for the interruption.  
  
They all hopped out of the car, ever so grateful for finally getting a chance to stretch their sore limbs.   
  
Lizzie exchanged her car keys for the parking stub, and gave it to Gordo to hold in his pocket. "Well, where am I supposed to keep it? These pants don't have pockets and who knows where my jacket might end up."  
  
"So where's your money then?"  
  
Shaking her head, she said, "You don't even wanna know."  
  
This earned her curious glances from Gordo, Jeremy, and Scott. In actuality her money was being held up with a bobby pin to her boot, but Lizzie was oblivious to where the guys's minds might wander.  
  
"Look at this line," Miranda frowned, staring at the mass of people filing around the side of the building. "And there's no cover down there! We're gonna be standing in the rain!"  
  
"Guys, guys, guys," Jeremy interjected. "Chill. I got this." Before they could ask what the hell he had in mind, he was making his way to the bouncer.  
  
Vanessa looked after him. "How much you wanna bet he's gonna get us arrested in less than five minutes?"  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Lizzie shook her head. "We don't know him, we don't know him, we don't know him! Just pretend we don't know him. Quick, let's run before he gets back."  
  
"Wait a second," Gordo said, seeing Jeremy turn and motion them over. "I think whatever he did worked."  
  
"Or he could be leading us to a death trap," Miranda muttered, linking her arm through Lizzie's as they reluctantly followed Vanessa, Gordo, and Scott to the entrance.  
  
Much to their surprise, and to the annoyance of those who had probably been waiting in line for hours, they were let right in. Shocked stares were trained on Jeremy.  
  
"How did you do that?" Miranda asked, genuinely impressed.  
  
Jeremy shrugged smugly, slinging an arm around her shoulders. "It was nothing really."  
  
Gordo eyed him. "You gave him your pot, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. My joints and my bag. You people owe me, like, seventy bucks."  
  
Miranda jerked out from under his grasp. "You gave the bouncer drugs?" she hissed. "How stupid can you be?" Everyone walked away from him, rolling their eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Jeremy cried, rushing after them. "I was just kidding! This one's on me!"  
  
The club was packed to the brim with teenagers, all dancing and jumping around. The flashing multicolored lights were dim and a hazy smoke was being exerted from somewhere, making it all that much harder to see less than one foot in front of you.  
  
"How are we supposed to find Ethan now?" Lizzie complained, craning her neck to see over the crowd, which didn't really do much good since she was still barely over five-feet-six in the heels.  
  
"Since he's in the band, I'm guessing he'll be the one on stage," Vanessa said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Well he's not there now."  
  
"Don't worry, they're probably just taking a break. He'll be back," Miranda said. "In the meanwhile, I'm sorry, but Ethan who? There are so many cute guys here!"  
  
Even Lizzie had to admit that. "Yeah," she laughed and shrugged out of her jacket. Of course she was oblivious to the stares she received from every guy around her, including Gordo, Scott, and Jeremy. Miranda and Vanessa noticed, though, and exchanged knowing smiles. "I guess we should try and find a table?"  
  
"I think I see a free one in the corner over there," Gordo said. "Past the bar."  
  
"Hey, Gordo, you're gonna dance with me tonight, right?" Vanessa prodded, wrapping an arm around his waist from behind as they began to cut through the room.  
  
Gordo rubbed her hand and laughed. "Yeah. Right."  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"Well Miranda's definitely dancing with me, aren't you, babe?" Jeremy threw a wink her direction.  
  
She looked at him in a horrified way before shuddering. "Eww."  
  
"You know you want me, why you gotta deny it for?"  
  
Scott fell into step beside Lizzie. "Hey, Lizzie, you want a drink or something?" he asked as they neared the bar.  
  
"Maybe later. Did you want something?"  
  
"No. Well, actually, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to–"  
  
"Lizzie?" a surprised voice interrupted Scott.  
  
She knew who it was before she even turned around. Keep cool, keep cool, keep cool, she coached herself. "Ethan!"  
  
A huge smile was on his face. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, well I heard there was supposed to be a really cool band here tonight," Lizzie replied casually.  
  
Ethan's smile seemed to grow even wider. "I'm playing here tonight! I mean, my band. The Rabid Skunks."  
  
"Oh my gosh, really?" she pretended to be shocked. "That is so weird!"  
  
"Yeah, seriously. Where are you sitting?"  
  
"Well, Gordo went to get us a table over–" Glancing around for her friends, she saw them walking back over to her, shaking their heads. "Oh, I guess they were all taken."  
  
"Hey guys!" Ethan greeted them all. "Why don't you all come up to the VIP section?" he offered. "There's more than enough room, trust me."  
  
"Are you for real? Yeah, sure! That'd be so great."  
  
"Follow me," Ethan said, taking Lizzie's elbow gently.   
  
She swallowed back an excited squeal and looked over her shoulder. Miranda and Vanessa were both shooting her huge grins and the thumbs up signs. They made their way to a spiral staircase in the corner by the stage, which was being guarded by another huge bouncer.   
  
"They're with me," Ethan stated, nodding back to everyone. The big blonde man was skeptical, but stepped back and allowed them to pass.  
  
"They're with me," Gordo mocked, exaggerating Ethan's condescending drawl.   
  
Vanessa nudged him lightly, interlocking her fingers with his. "Stop. He is getting us into the VIP section, isn't he?"  
  
"Big deal."  
  
They ascended to a hallway, and Ethan led them into the first door on the right. It was a fairly large balcony-like area overlooking the main floor of the club, with its own personal DJ stand, bar, and a few couches and tables scattered around. There were barely more than two dozen people all together, but they all had to contain their groans when they saw two of those people were Kate and her best friend Claire.  
  
"Hey, look who I found!" Ethan declared.  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me," they heard Kate snap. Her expression was even more sour than usual. Even Claire was looking extremely miserable.  
  
"Who's this?" a pretty blonde girl walked over to Ethan, smiling at Lizzie and her friends. Not another second later, an identical blonde showed up on Ethan's other side.  
  
Jeremy wiggled his eyebrows menacingly. "Is it just me, or is everyone seeing two gorgeous blonde, too?"  
  
The second blonde laughed a little. "Yeah, we're twins..."  
  
Ethan pointed out everyone, only making a slight error by calling Scott 'Steve', which Gordo jumped to correct, then added, "And this is Cassidy and Taryn Lockheart..." He slid an arm easily around Taryn's waist, his smile never wavering. "My girlfriend."  
  
Lizzie felt her stomach plummet to the floor, then she went numb.  
  
Girlfriend? Had Ethan Craft just introduced this mini blonde Barbie as his girlfriend? On the inside Lizzie could almost see her spirit deflate, but on the outside she just smiled politely back at Taryn and her twin sister. "Hi, Taryn, Cassidy. Cool to meet you."  
  
"Come on, Ethan," an Asian guy with spiky blue hair called from the doorway. Lizzie recognized him as Henry Chen, a senior from her AP History class. "We're on in five."  
  
"That's my cue. Enjoy the show!"  
  
Lizzie had to avert her gaze as Ethan and Taryn shared a short kiss, which was surprisingly deep and passionate. She felt as if someone had just taken a large metal fist and punched her with all their might in her gut, knocking all breath out of her.   
  
Taryn let out a low sigh of happiness as she watched Ethan leave, which didn't escape Lizzie's attention. "I think I'm gonna go watch from backstage," she suddenly decided. "Have fun, everyone! Any friends of Ethan are cool with me. Take advantage of the bar, it's totally on us! And Ted will slip in a few drops of some kind of alcohol if you annoy him enough." With a giggle, she brushed past Lizzie and followed the path Ethan had taken.  
  
"Are they gonna let her backstage?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"If they don't, Daddy's sure never gonna hear the end of it," Cassidy quipped. "Our father owns this place," she explained at their inquiring looks.   
  
Inhaling sharply, Lizzie crossed her arms tightly across herself and glanced at Miranda to see how she had taken the news, but all she got a glimpse of was the back of her friend's raven-haired head. She was too busy staring at, or more accurately drooling over, a very tall and ever so tan Latin guy standing by the bar. 'Guess I'm alone on the heartbroken bandwagon,' she thought wryly, then as an afterthought looked at Kate. Claire had disappeared and Kate's face definitely mirrored what Lizzie felt at that moment. Taryn must have been a total surprise to her, too.  
  
As always, Jeremy's loud voice rang throughout the room, bringing Lizzie back to reality. He had sidled up to Cassidy and was beaming slyly at her, no doubt with what he believed to be his most heart-stopping grin.  
  
"So, beautiful, do you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, she does," a deep voice answered from behind Jeremy. It was the very guy that Miranda had just been eyeing. He draped a large, protective arm around Cassidy and smiled expectantly at Jeremy.   
  
Despite his size and demeanor, there was definitely a hint of amusement and laughter in his startling green eyes. Jeremy must have been too focused on the two former qualities, though, and quickly walked off, muttering something about getting a drink. Cassidy and her boyfriend laughed as they made their way over to a couch and dropped against the cushions, still embracing tightly and starting to kiss.  
  
"I hate them," Miranda muttered, appearing at Lizzie's side.  
  
Lizzie shrugged with a helpless frown.   
  
The music stopped and the DJ spoke. "And now here are The Rabid Skunks back for another set! Take it away, fellas!"  
  
The cheering was almost deafening. Obviously Ethan and the band had proven themselves before and the crowd was craving for more. Lizzie hedged her way over to the balcony, her eyes trained on Ethan as he stood front and center on the stage, cradling his electric guitar.  
  
He brought his lips to the microphone. "Thanks. We call this one 'I'd Rather Die.'"  
  
Scott snorted contemptuously. "My thoughts exactly." He and Gordo moved back, laughing to themselves.  
  
They were good, but Lizzie's heart just wasn't into it. Anytime she lost herself in the music and in Ethan, it wouldn't be long before she noticed the girls at the front of the crowd, shooting him adoring and awestruck looks. He knew how to work them, too, tossing his head of perfectly coifed hair and grinning down at them. But then right away he would look to his left, where Taryn stood behind the curtains, give her the sincerest of all smiles and shoot her a playful wink, and she'd laugh and wave. It made Lizzie want to scream at the top of her lungs.  
  
"God, Cass, your sister's boyfriend is so cute!" she heard one of the twins's friends gush.  
  
Disgusted, Lizzie stepped away, pushing past all those that had gathered to see the band play. She went to the bar, plopped down on one of the stools, and ordered a Coke. It was going to be a long night.  
  
–*–  
  
It had been nearly thirty minutes and The Rabid Skunks were just finishing up their last song, but Lizzie still hadn't moved an inch. He watched as she drained yet another glass of soda. Miranda had attempted to go over and talk to her several times, Vanessa had practically ripped her arm off in the process of begging her to get up and dance, and Jeremy had even been sent over in hopes of annoying Lizzie away from the bar. Not to mention the trail of guys that had wandered over, then just as quickly backtracked. Nothing would make her budge. Now it was time to do what he'd been trying to work up the courage to do all night.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie."  
  
Lizzie glanced up and smiled weakly. "Hey, Scott." Her cheek was resting on her palm, a waterfall of shiny blonde hair cascading down her arm, and her fingers were absently tracing a random pattern on the bar's glossy marble counter top.   
  
Scott briefly wondered if she had any idea how beautiful she was. He cleared his throat unconsciously and slowly sat down on the stool beside hers. "So...I'm having the best night of my life. How 'bout you?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I can die happy now."  
  
The sarcasm in their voices matched perfectly and as their eyes met, they laughed lightly.   
  
It was the first laugh he'd heard out of her all night since they had come up to the VIP area, and knowing that it was partly because of him made it all the more captivating. "Alright, so I know why I'm miserable. I don't drink, I don't dance, and I think the music sucks. What's your excuse?"  
  
"It's just not...what I thought it was gonna be," Lizzie replied, settling on the right words.  
  
"We could leave," Scott offered.  
  
"Trust me, that's all I've been thinking about for the past half hour," she admitted. "But it'd be so selfish. Everyone else really is having a good time."  
  
And they were. Miranda had gotten over the disappointment of finding out Alex was Cassidy's boyfriend and had sequestered herself and a cute guy in the corner where they were talking quietly and slow dancing, despite the fact that the song was fast paced; Vanessa had finally managed to crack Gordo and the two of them were dancing up a storm. In fact, he was now the one complaining whenever she paused for a break; and Jeremy...well, he was Jeremy. No one was surprised that he had talked the bartender into giving him way too many "splashes" of tequila in his orange juice and was now curled up in a chair, out cold and snoring away. But he did have a happy kind of dopey smile on his face.  
  
"Well... It'll be over soon." He mentally smacked himself. How much more stupid could he sound? Lizzie probably would have been better off if he had stayed put on the couch across the room, just watching her for the rest of the night. "I mean, we have curfews and...stuff. You know." Shut up Scott, just shut the hell up before it's too late, his brain screamed.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie sighed, glancing at her watch. "I think if we go in half an hour we should be home on time. At least we know exactly how to get back now."  
  
He nodded in agreement. "Yeah. So...we could try to make the most of it then..." She looked at him questioningly. Scott cleared his throat again and looked away. "We could dance. If you want to, I mean."  
  
It was obvious she was a little surprised. Lizzie opened her mouth to speak, but a bustle of activity drew their attention to the door then. Ethan and the band were back, and apparently they had brought the entire female population from the main floor with them. Girls of every size, color, and level of obnoxiousness were gathered around, all giggles and fluttering eyelashes.  
  
Scott was sure that Lizzie would rush off to join them, but it was his turn to be surprised when she grabbed his hand.   
  
"A dance sounds great," she said, proceeding to pull him off the stool. "But let's go downstairs. It's getting kind of crowded up here."  
  
They shoved past the throng of girls, her fingers still grasping his lightly. She tossed her jacket on a chair on the way, and he noticed the way Ethan looked at her, then at him. Lizzie didn't even glance in Ethan's direction, though, and flounced down the stairs.  
  
Once on the main level and close to the center of the dance floor, she turned to face him and smiled. Scott felt his stomach flop.  
  
"I didn't know you liked to dance!" Lizzie screamed so to be heard above the pounding music. She still had to lean close to his ear, and her hands held on to his arms for balance.  
  
He hated it, really, but just shrugged. "Yeah. Sometimes."  
  
Lizzie smiled again, starting to move to the beat of the music. For the next fifteen minutes they both tried to make up for the misery they had endured at the beginning, and it worked. It was light hearted, friendly dancing, with Scott spinning and dipping her, and then Lizzie returning the favor. Neither of them could stop laughing.   
  
Scott was almost sure that she had forgotten entirely about Ethan and his girlfriend, which he knew was probably one of the main reasons she had been so down earlier. He had managed to push all that out of his mind, too. Until he had the distinct feeling of being watched.  
  
Sure enough, when he turned his head to peer up at the VIP balcony, a pair of eyes were trained in his and Lizzie's direction. But it wasn't Ethan. It was Gordo.  
  
–*–


	4. Chapter Three

–3–  
  
She was woken by the warms rays of the sun caressing her face and her eyelids fluttered open. A gentle breeze blew in through the open window and beyond the blooming tree branch she could see a bright blue sky with puffs of white clouds scattered throughout. Sett of by the chirping birds and the scent of freshly cut grass, it was the epitome of a perfect summer morning.   
  
Releasing a yawn, Lizzie stretched and turned on her back, relishing the feeling. She also had the perfect summer day planned out. First she would lounge around the house for a few hours; stay in bed until she pleased, make a big breakfast, and watch her favorite daytime television shows that she always missed the other ten months of the year. She and Miranda were supposed to meet up at around two o'clock and head over to the pool. Then it was probably a night of mini golf and burgers with Vanessa and Gordo. Yep, it was going to be absolutely perfect.  
  
Then why did she have that nagging feeling of anxiety lurking in her chest, as if she was actually supposed to be angry and upset about something? It was as though her dream had pushed some kind of reality from her mind.  
  
Lizzie smiled at that thought. Her dream.   
  
She had been watching Ethan perform. The spotlight was locked firmly on him as he strummed the guitar and crooned out a tender ballad, all the while gazing directly at her. She smiled and he winked back, and she knew that he was singing to her. The song ended and the audience roared with approval. All the girls went crazy, trying to shove their way towards Ethan, screaming his name, but he had eyes only for her. Setting the guitar down, he jumped off the stage and headed straight for her, ignoring everyone else. The girls turned to stare in jealous shock as he swept Lizzie into his arms and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
"You are so amazing up there. How do you do it?"  
  
"I was thinking of you the entire time," he whispered in her ear.   
  
It had sent shivers down her spine.  
  
Unfortunately, it wasn't true. But it had felt so real; his embrace and his lips and his voice... For a split second she had almost believed it was actually a memory from last night. Yeah, right. It was her overactive imagination, as always. It never let up and sometimes it could be downright cruel.   
  
And then a coldness gripped her from inside as she remembered. Ethan had a girlfriend. That's what the strange feeling was all about. She groaned and buried her face in her pillows, wanting desperately to retreat to her dreamworld. Maybe if she fell back asleep, her dream would just continue where it left off.  
  
Just focus on kissing Ethan, focus on kissing Ethan, focus on kissing Ethan, Lizzie chanted to herself.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted her mantra. She sat up with a disgruntled sigh. If that was Matt coming in to bother her, she couldn't guarantee she wouldn't pitch him out the window. Could she not even enjoy a peaceful morning on her summer vacation?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you decent?"  
  
Lizzie relaxed at the voice. "No, but come on in anyway."  
  
The door opened and she laughed as Gordo peeked in warily.  
  
"Ooh, your Powerpuff Girl pjs. I'll try to contain myself." A pillow sailed in his direction, aimed for his head, but he caught it easily and tossed it back to her. "Thanks for the warm welcome."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lizzie hadn't even heard the doorbell ring. Maybe she'd been too caught up in her Ethan fantasy.  
  
With a shrug, he stepped farther into the room and closed the door behind him. "I was passing by on my way to work, decided to come bother you for a little while. Your dad let me in and told me to just come on up."  
  
She smiled at him knowingly. "Gordo, you work all the way across town. What's really up?"  
  
"Now I need a reason to come see my best friend? What's up with that?"  
  
"Jeez, dramatic much?" Lizzie teased, then scooted over so he could sit down. She snuggled back under the sheets and looked up at him. "So you didn't get in trouble last night, did you?"  
  
"Nah. My parents were both asleep when I got home, then they left before I woke up, so I guess not. They didn't even leave behind an essay on the basis of teenage rebellion and quest for independence or anything," he replied with a laugh. "How about you? Were they upset that you were late?"  
  
"Well, it was only, like, twenty minutes. But of course Mom was waiting on the front porch when I pulled up. She was totally freaking out, too, I don't care how much she tries to deny it! I just told her that we had gone to the park for a little while and lost track of time, and then I had to drive everyone home."  
  
"Nice. Sweet and simple, very believable."  
  
"When did we get to be such good liars? Especially to our parents?" Lizzie mused aloud.  
  
"I think it all started when we snuck out to go to the Aerosmith concert. Remember that in sophomore year?"  
  
She couldn't help but burst out laughing at the memory. Lizzie remembered only too well. "Oh my gosh, of course I do! That was hysterical. Miranda and I used the whole sleep-over act, then you got all upset because obviously you couldn't do that..."  
  
"Yeah, so you and Miranda thought up this big plan to tell my parents that I had to stay over Tudgeman's, of all people, since we had to do a project on the sleep cycle."  
  
"Hey, excuse me, but both Miranda and I still think it was a genius idea on our parts."  
  
Gordo shot her a dubious look. "But Larry? Come on! Were you trying to kill me?"  
  
"Well I didn't know that he was going to want to come with us!" Lizzie protested. "I thought we'd just give him, like, twenty dollars. Or buy him a new snake. Or something."  
  
"But you couldn't leave it alone there. Oh no. You just had to add in the part about writing a research paper. You know how my parents are about papers! They love them!"  
  
"Oh yeah. Okay, but that was totally Miranda's idea! She just wanted to make it sound more authentic. Besides, they forgot about it, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lizzie eyed him suspiciously. "You wrote it anyway, didn't you?"  
  
"What? Come on. No! Of course not!" He sighed. "Yeah, alright, fine. It intrigued me! And... I was a total dork."  
  
"Still are."   
  
She shrieked as he playfully pinched her side and edged away from him.  
  
"Sophomore year was the best," Lizzie said after a slight pause.   
  
"You're just saying that 'cause you went to Homecoming with Ethan that year."  
  
How could she deny that? "No... Not just that. But, yeah, that was probably the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me! Too bad it was pretty much a fluke."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Come on, Gordo. You don't have to pity me and play dumb. Kate was practically begging him to go with her and I just happened to be standing there."  
  
**FLASHBACK**   
  
"Could you believe Fear Factor last night? Man, they had to eat monkey brains! That was foul!"  
  
Lizzie laughed. "I know! And did you see that one girl?"  
  
"You mean the one who was gagging? I thought her eyes were gonna pop out of her head," Ethan said enthusiastically.  
  
"I felt bad for the guy who had to eat the hundred-year-old egg. But I just don't get where they got the egg from. How do they know it's really a hundred years old, and even if it is, who would hold on to that? That's gross!"  
  
He frowned a bit, mulling that point over. Lizzie nearly melted at how adorable he looked at the moment, his lips pursed, eyebrows drawn together, concentrating hard. She had to restrain herself from jumping at him right then, and felt herself flush at the thought. Stopping at her locker, she was surprised to see Ethan stop, too, and just about squealed aloud when he leaned on the locker next to hers. Wait till she told Miranda! Thank God lunch was only a period away, she couldn't keep it in for very long.  
  
Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie, that's easy! The show must have stored the egg a hundred years ago. You know, like how they froze Austin Powers in that huge chamber."  
  
"But–" Something in her brain told her to shut up. She smiled instead and nodded, spinning her combination . "Yeah, that's probably it."  
  
"Ethan! Wait up!"  
  
Both Lizzie and Ethan turned to see Kate barreling down the hallway towards them. She was pushing people out of her way left and right. Lizzie thought she heard Ethan groan under his breath and mutter something like, "Great," but she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Ethan! There you are. I've been looking for you all day."  
  
"It's only third period."  
  
"Whatever. You will never guess what just happened!" She didn't bother to wait for a reply. "Paul Potter asked me to Homecoming."  
  
Lizzie had busied herself with putting her books away, but she snuck a glance at Ethan then to see how he'd taken the news. He was grinning brightly.  
  
"That's awesome, Kate. Paul's a cool guy."  
  
Kate's face fell a bit. That was obviously not the reaction she had been expecting. She caught Lizzie's stare and glared at her. Lizzie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her locker.  
  
"Well, I didn't say yes. At least not yet. I was kind of hoping a certain someone else would ask me. Walk me to class! It'll give us a chance to catch up."  
  
Lizzie swallowed back a laugh. Subtlety was definitely not Kate's strong suit. With the way Kate was looking at him, a mixture of expectation and desire, Lizzie felt bad for Ethan. She felt worse for herself, though. Was she actually going to have to witness her biggest crush ask out her worst enemy? Life was so unfair sometimes.  
  
"I can't," Ethan said. "I'm, uh, gonna walk Lizzie to class."  
  
"You are?" Kate snapped.  
  
He was?  
  
Lizzie closed her locker and looked at them curiously. What was going on?  
  
"Yeah. We were just catching up, actually."  
  
Kate's eyes narrowed dangerously and she crossed her arms, shooting a cold glance Lizzie's way.   
  
Wow, if looks could kill, Lizzie thought with a slight shudder.  
  
"Look, Ethan," Kate said evenly, "I've been beating around the bush for the past two days and I'm sick of it. Homecoming is next week. Were you maybe thinking of asking me?"  
  
Ethan swallowed roughly. "Actually... I kind of already have a date."  
  
Kate's face reddened. "You do?"  
  
He did? Lizzie and Miranda hadn't heard of Ethan asking anyone. Then again, all the girls who had asked him were gently, but quickly, rebuffed. Maybe he was brining someone from outside the school.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kate, I had no idea you wanted to go with me," he said with a helpless shrug.  
  
"Who?" she demanded.  
  
"I actually just asked..."   
  
His gaze drifted over to her, and in that second she knew exactly what was coming. She was pretty sure her heart literally skipped a beat.   
  
"Lizzie."  
  
Kate was about to explode. Her eyes wide, slightly slack-jawed, fists clenched and shaking, she spun on her heels without another word and stalked off down the hallway. This time she didn't even have to push anyone; they took one look at her face and swiftly parted right down the center.  
  
"Wow," was all Lizzie could mutter.  
  
Ethan smiled at her, that smile that made her go all warm inside. "So? What do you say? Me, you, Homecoming?"  
  
Was he serious? "Are you serious? I mean, I know you told Kate that, and I can definitely understand why, but... I mean, you can always say I got sick or something. I'm probably not gonna go anyway."  
  
"Of course I'm serious! We'll have so much fun. It'll be so much better to go with a friend than a real date."  
  
Lizzie's smile wavered. Of course. Well, a 'friendly' date was better than nothing! And who knew what could happen by the end of the night. "Yeah, that's true. Alright, sure, I'll go with you."  
  
"Great!" They began to walk down the hallway. "So, anyway, what do you think that egg tasted like? It probably reeked!"  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"I really thought something was going to happen between us," Lizzie said softly.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Everyone did."  
  
Gordo. She'd almost forgotten he was there, she had been so wrapped up in the memory. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah," he told her, and she knew it was the truth. She could always tell when Gordo was lying to her. "The way you guys were dancing, trust me, no one thought you two were there as 'just friends.'"  
  
She smiled wistfully. "I wish." There was a moment's pause. "I kind of thought something was going to happen last night, too."  
  
"I know."  
  
"At first, I mean, when he invited us up to the VIP area. Then when he introduced us to her. God, I thought I was gonna burst into tears right there." Lizzie sighed, curling up into a ball. "Which is so stupid anyway! I mean, Ethan and I barely even talk anymore. I don't expect him to save himself for me."  
  
"I know."  
  
"It's just... I don't even know. I guess I just wanted a chance with him at least. I have this idea that this summer is going to change everything. That he'll see me in a totally different light than his 'sweet little buddy Lizzie.' I don't know why he should. It's not like I'm any different than I was in eighth grade. I'm still the biggest dork!"  
  
"You're right, you haven't changed."  
  
"Thanks a lot, Gordo. You always know exactly what to say."  
  
"Hey," Gordo said, looking at her. "I didn't say that was a bad thing. And if Ethan can't realize that, then he hasn't changed either and is still the world's biggest moron."  
  
Lizzie grinned meekly at him. "Wow. You really do know what to say."  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
She laughed and jabbed him gently. "Loser. Thanks for coming over, though. This is what you were after all along, isn't it?"  
  
"In part, yeah. I knew you were upset, but I didn't wanna hassle you about it either. Miranda does that enough for the both of us."  
  
"Very true," Lizzie agreed with a grin. "But she was off in her own little world last night, I doubt she even noticed."  
  
"Oh, right. Malik...or something."  
  
"Hey, what do you mean by 'in part'? Was there something else you wanted to talk to me about?" Lizzie asked.  
  
Gordo hesitated. "Well, there was the Scott thing, but I really do have to get to work. I'm opening today," he said and stood.   
  
Lizzie straightened up, too, staring at him oddly. "Wait a second. What 'Scott thing'? There is no Scott thing..." She was thoroughly confused.  
  
But it seemed Gordo was in a tormenting kind of mood that day. He just shrugged innocently, smiled at her, and disappeared out the door with a wave. Lizzie pouted.  
  
"Don't think Miranda and I won't be stopping by to bother you later!" she called after him. "This isn't over yet, David Zephyr Gordon!"  
  
–*–  
  
"Ow ow ow ow ow!"  
  
"Miranda, quit being such a baby!"  
  
"But it hurts!"  
  
"Well then you should have worn sun block, genius!"  
  
"Could you possibly make it any more painful?" Miranda winced as Lizzie slathered some more aloe vera lotion onto her badly burnt shoulders.  
  
"Do you really wanna find out?"  
  
The brunette laughed nervously. "I was just kidding, girl! You know I love you!"  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," Lizzie said with a smirk. She patted the last of the lotion on the back of Miranda's neck. "I think that should do for now."  
  
"Thank God." She got up from Lizzie's bed and went over to the mirror, examining her skin. "Oh my God! I look like a lobster!"  
  
"If you want my red bag to match..." Lizzie stifled laughter at the piercing look Miranda shot her reflection and began sifting through the jumbles of clothes on her bed. She picked out a pair of white terrycloth pants and pulled them on under her robe. "Come on, Sebastian, let's get ready and go to Michelangelo's. Gordo's shift is almost over, and I wanna talk to him before he has the chance to escape."   
  
"Oh yeah. The big 'Scott thing' you're obsessing over."  
  
Lizzie frowned. "I'm not obsessing over it! I'm just curious."  
  
"Curious. Right. Yeah, okay." Miranda said in a way that showed she obviously was not convinced in the least.  
  
"Okay, Miranda, spit it out. What are you trying to get at here?"  
  
"Just that I think you have a thing for Scott. And I think he definitely has a thing for you."  
  
"I do not have a thing for Scott! And he doesn't have a thing for me!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well if you don't have a thing for Scott and he doesn't have a thing for you, what thing do you think Gordo wanted to talk about when he mentioned it was a Scott thing, and why are you so concerned with the thing that Gordo was gonna tell you about the whole Scott thing?"  
  
Lizzie opened her mouth to protest, then burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, how many times did you say 'thing' in that sentence?  
  
Miranda laughed, too. "I thing five times at least."  
  
"You said 'thing' instead of 'think'! And I don't even know what the question is anymore."  
  
"Me either! And now the word 'thing' seems incredibly weird to me. I thing I thought about it for too long."  
  
Lizzie was laughing even harder. "You just said it again!"  
  
A knock on the door interrupted their giggle-fest.  
  
"Yeah?" Lizzie managed to choke out.  
  
Jo McGuire opened the door, an amused smile on her face. "I'm glad to see you two are having fun. Are you going out again tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, we're probably gonna go to the golf course or a movie or something with Gordo and Vanessa," Lizzie replied, turning her attention to what top she should wear.  
  
"And ice cream," Miranda added. "Don't forget the ice cream."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes, but grinned. "Of course. And ice cream."  
  
"Sounds like a blast." Jo's eyes landed on Miranda. "Oh my God, Miranda, what happened?"  
  
"What?" She had almost managed to forget about her crimson skin. "Oh, I got a little burned."  
  
"So, Mom, what's up?" Lizzie jumped in before her mother could make some kind of unknowing remark and set off a Miranda breakdown.  
  
"Well, I have some pretty cool news actually," Jo said. "Nana and Grandpa borrowed a beach house from their friends and they invited us up for a week."  
  
Lizzie's eyes lit up. "Really? That's awesome! But who do Nana and Grandpa even know that owns a beach house?"  
  
"You'd be surprised," Jo smirked. "Anyway, it's in Malibu, and they said that you and Matt can each bring along two friends. Should I count on Miranda and Gordo?"  
  
"You'd better count on Miranda!" Miranda cried. "That is so cool!"  
  
"I'll have to ask Gordo first, but I doubt he'll pass up this offer. Oh no! What about Vanessa, though? I'm gonna feel so bad leaving her behind."  
  
"Sorry, Lizzie, but there's only so much room," Jo said regretfully. "I'm sure she'll understand."  
  
"When do we leave?" Miranda asked, beaming from ear to ear.  
  
With a laugh, Jo replied, "Not for another two weeks, sorry. But at least that'll give you girls a chance to get a head start on your packing. And maybe you'll even be ready on time then!"  
  
"Haha, very funny, Mom."  
  
"I thought so. Okay, so, Miranda, I'll call your parents and let them know the details, and once you get the okay from Gordo, Lizzie, let me know and I'll call the Gordons."  
  
"Sure thing," Lizzie said, and waited for her mom to leave the room. Once Jo had gone, Lizzie and Miranda squealed and embraced.  
  
"A week in Malibu? This really is going to be the best summer ever!"  
  
Lizzie laughed at her friend's enthusiasm. "Come on, get changed! I can't wait to tell Gordo."  
  
"Gordo? You sure you don't wanna ask Scott?" Miranda teased.  
  
"Don't even start with me about that."  
  
"Lizzie and Scott...sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N– Ow!" she yelped as a pillow hit her on the side of the head. "Jeez, I didn't know you were so touchy."  
  
Lizzie hurriedly pulled on a stretchy tanktop and slid her feet into flip flops before tossing Miranda's bag to her. "Will you just get ready and drop this? Before I drop you...right out the window!"  
  
"I had no idea Scott brought out such a passionate side in you!" Miranda yelled, then ran from the room before Lizzie could follow through on her threat.  
  
–*– 


	5. Chapter Four

–4–  


  
"So who all is meeting us?"  
  
Gordo shoved a pizza pie in the big oven before turning to Scott. He had to bite his lip to keep from smirking. Didn't the guy realize how obvious he was? "Um, Vanessa, Miranda, maybe Jeremy if he remembers."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And Lizzie, of course."  
  
Scott immediately sat up straighter. "Oh yeah? Cool. That's cool."  
  
Gordo couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" Scott looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Why don't you just ask her out already?"  
  
"Ask who out?"  
  
Gordo sighed. "Oh stop, it's just pathetic now. You obviously like Lizzie, and my guess is you have for a long time."  
  
"You have no idea what you're talking about," Scott protested.  
  
Gordo just raised an eyebrow. "Right And I'm also seeing things, too, now, right? I noticed the way you guys were all over each other last night."  
  
"We were not all over each other!" Yet his face flushed deeply. He looked down at the marble counter top and took a large gulp of his root beer. "It was just a dance."  
  
"A dance? Try, like, five dances. In a row."  
  
"What, were you keeping tabs on us?"  
  
"Someone had to," Gordo quipped. "Seriously, do you like her? I won't say anything."  
  
Scott remained silent for a few moments. He was about to answer when the little bell above the door went off and a few customers entered the pizzeria. Gordo dutifully took their orders and served the drinks before returning to Scott. By that time Vanessa had showed up and taken occupancy of the stool next to Scott.  
  
"Hey," Vanessa grinned when she saw him and leaned over the counter to give him a kiss. "Did I ever tell you that you look really hot in an apron?" she teased.  
  
"Only every day," Gordo joked, going in for another kiss.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes. "Get a room."  
  
"Don't tempt me. I think Vinnie forgot to lock the storage closet."  
  
Vanessa's eyes widened. "Really. Now that's interesting." She glanced around. "How come you're the only one working? That's not fair!"  
  
"Vinnie and Russ went to pick up some more pizza dough, and Patty's downstairs doing inventory. But my shifts almost over."  
  
"You said that half an hour ago," Scott grumbled, draining his glass.  
  
"What's up with the Gloomy Gus act?" Vanessa asked with a frown, throwing her arms around Scott's neck from behind. "Perk up, Scotty! It's summer!"  
  
"Yeah, perfect time for a little romance," Gordo said over his shoulder, taking the pizza out of the oven and slicing it into equal slices.  
  
Vanessa caught Gordo's eye and knew they were both thinking the same thing. "I'm seeing blonde, cute, and sweet. Gee, where could we find someone like that?"  
  
"Gee. Let me think."  
  
Scott groaned and stood up, brushing Vanessa off. "I gotta pee," he said, walking off toward the back.  
  
Vanessa sat on his stool with a laugh. "Denial is such a sad thing," she sighed. "You do know he likes Lizzie, right?"  
  
"Does 'duh' mean anything to you?"  
  
"So the question is..."  
  
"What are we gonna do about it?" Gordo finished with a grin. He spread some pepperoni on one slice, a few mushrooms on the other, and extra cheese on two more. "Why don't you mull that over while I go deliver these. Did you want something, by the way?" he asked, walking around the counter towards the booths.  
  
"Oh, I'll just help myself to a little something."  
  
Gordo stopped to look at her. "Last time you said that you cleared us out of ham and pineapple. Don't touch anything, I'll be right back."  
  
"I resent that," Vanessa said to his retreating back, then quickly reached over the counter, grabbed a few slices of pepperoni, and shoved them into her mouth.  
  
"I saw that," Lizzie said in a sing-song voice. She had just walked into the pizzeria, Miranda on her heels. "And all I gotta say is, good thinking." She took a slice, then passed one to Miranda.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Miranda asked, going behind the counter and pouring herself a glass of orange soda.  
  
"Gordo's off playing waiter and Scott's in the bathroom. Or somewhere else. Hiding."  
  
"Oh. Scott." Miranda shot Lizzie a look, not unnoticed by Vanessa. Lizzie shot back a look, but of a much different kind, and Miranda promptly dropped her smile.  
  
"Hey, Vanessa, there was something I had to actually talk to you about," Lizzie said. "Ugh, this is gonna be so hard, I hate this."  
  
Vanessa frowned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Okay, see, my mom just told me that my grandparents borrowed a beach house and they invited us there, but I can only bring two friends and..." Lizzie bit her lip, not knowing quite how to get the last part out. But it turned out she didn't have to. Vanessa got the message loud and clear.  
  
"And you wanna invite Miranda and Gordo," she finished for Lizzie, nodding.  
  
"I'm so sorry! But Matt's probably bringing Melina and Lanny and there's not enough room and–"  
  
"Lizzie, chill," Vanessa interrupted her with a laugh. "It's cool. I understand."  
  
"No you don't, you're just saying that," Lizzie sighed.  
  
"No I'm not! Trust me. When have you known me to not speak my mind? Ever?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, slightly relieved. "Good point."  
  
Gordo returned then, and sighed when he saw Miranda behind the counter, as usual. "You girls are gonna eat me out of a job, I swear!"  
  
"I was just leaving," Miranda swore, scurrying back to Lizzie and Vanessa before Gordo could get to her. "Hey, Lizzie's got some awesome news!"  
  
"Oh yeah? What's up?"  
  
Lizzie grinned at him. "What would you think of spending a week in a Malibu beach house?"  
  
"I'd think I was dreaming," Gordo said, but a smile formed on his face. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"We're spending a week in a Malibu beach house!" Miranda shrieked, earning quite a few odd looks from the customers. Of course she didn't even blink an eye.   
  
"You're kidding. That's great! When do we leave?"  
  
"Not for another two weeks," Lizzie replied. "My mom just told me today. We're gonna be staying at my grandparent's friend's place."  
  
"Did I ever tell you I love your grandparents!" he announced, grabbing Vanessa's hand. "It's gonna be so much fun."  
  
Vanessa smiled tightly. "Yeah, it will...for you guys."  
  
"Mom said I could only bring two friends..."  
  
Gordo's face fell as he locked eyes with Vanessa. "Oh..."  
  
"Bring two friends where?" Scott asked, finally emerging again.  
  
"To spend a week in Malibu," Miranda told him happily. Obviously she was too excited to be the least bit fazed about leaving some of their friends behind. "Lizzie invited me and Gordo."  
  
The pizzeria door opened and the owner Vinnie and his son Russell walked in, each wheeling in a few big boxes.  
  
"Hey, Gordo. Thanks for watching the place for us, but you can take off now," Vinnie said. "Is Patty still here?"  
  
"Yeah, she's downstairs," Gordo answered, undoing his apron and hooking it on the basement door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."   
  
Vinnie and Russ nodded at him as he and his friends filed out of the pizzeria.   
  
Gordo checked his watch. It wasn't even 7:30 yet. "So where are we going?"  
  
"Anybody wanna see the new Brad Pitt and Colin Farrell movie?" Miranda asked eagerly. Scott and Gordo exchanged smirks and Miranda rolled her eyes. "It was just a suggestion."  
  
"We could grab some food and go to the park," Lizzie said with a shrug. "At least until we think of something better to do. And besides, I'm starving!"  
  
"I want ice cream!" Miranda cried.  
  
"I want pie," Vanessa said.  
  
"I want fries," Lizzie put in.  
  
Scott turned to Gordo. "And then they say guys are pigs."  
  
All three girls froze and turned to look at him, their most evil eye in place. "Excuse me?"  
  
He cleared his throat and stepped back cautiously, glancing at Gordo for support. And protection. "Um... Nothing."  
  
Vanessa smirked. "I think dessert should be on Scott. All agree say I."  
  
A chorus of "I's" rang out.  
  
"Gordo! You just turned on me? Man, that's not right!"  
  


–*–  


  
A few hours later, the group was happily lounging around in the grass of the local park. It was supposed to have been a preamble to the night's events, but once they had all actually gotten there, no one felt like leaving. They didn't know where else to go, and they really were having fun just hanging out. Jeremy had joined them a short while ago, too, and was now terrorizing Lizzie and Miranda by flipping his eyelids inside out.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right with this Malibu thing?" Gordo asked Vanessa. The two had separated themselves from the others a bit and were leaning back-to-chest against a tree.  
  
"Sure," Vanessa said with a shrug. "It's just a week. I'm a big girl, I think I can manage."  
  
"Still... It sucks."  
  
She laughed a little. "Not gonna argue there. But I totally get it. I've only known you guys for a few months. Of course she's gonna ask you and Miranda over me."  
  
"I'm sure she feels really bad about it, though."  
  
"Oh yeah, she definitely does," Vanessa agreed. "She was apologizing like crazy before."  
  
"We'll be back before you know it," Gordo assured her, running his hand down her arm and intertwining his fingers through hers, pulling her back closer against him.  
  
Vanessa smiled. She always got shivers when he did that. It was something so casual, yet affectionate at the same time.   
  
There were definitely not a lot of guys out there like Gordo, especially back in New York. If she had known about him, she probably wouldn't have made such a big deal over moving. Of course there wee a few things New York had that she could never replace with anything in Hillridge. Her friends, for one.  
  
As nice as Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo had been, it would never be the same as if they had grown up together. They had special once-in-a-lifetime memories and inside jokes to bond them. And she really did understand, because she had friends like that, too. The only problem was, they were about three thousand miles away at the moment.  
  
A pang of homesickness swept over her, and it had been quite a while since she had really experienced that. Ever since she and Gordo had started dating, she'd been so happy she hadn't had any reason to dwell on it. But now that he was going to be gone for a week, that they were all going to be gone for a week, well, she'd have plenty of time to catch up on that.  
  
Then there was her whole crazy-jealous-paranoia thing concerning Gordo and Lizzie. A few weeks ago the girls had randomly decided to ransack Lizzie's room for pictures of her first boyfriend, Ronnie something or other, and they had come across all their junior high albums. Of course Vanessa pleaded for them to take a trip down memory lane and share any and all embarrassing geeky Gordo moments. Apparently that had excited the Lizzie and Miranda because, as Miranda put it, they could "talk about that all day!"  
  
What she hadn't counted on was Miranda suddenly teasing Lizzie about her and Gordo's "infatuation" with each other.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Don't even try to deny it. You guys were so into each other! It was completely obvious," Miranda insisted to Vanessa.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Lizzie protested, but her face did look a bit flushed and she wasn't raising her eyes from the pictures.   
  
Vanessa laughed along with Miranda, but she was definitely shocked. Lizzie and Gordo? She had never heard about this before. Truth be told, when she had first come to Hillridge and noticed Gordo, she had briefly wondered if Lizzie and him were dating. They just seemed so comfortable around each other. But then he clearly began expressing interest in her and by the time she and Lizzie were introduced, it was blatantly clear that there was nothing but friendship between the trio. Vanessa just assumed that it had always been that way.  
  
"Really? We'll see about that. Hey, Lizzie, where's your eighth grade class picture?"  
  
Lizzie's head snapped up at that. "You wouldn't! Miranda, shut up!"  
  
"What?" Vanessa asked, trying to keep her voice light and airy. "What's wrong with a class picture?"  
  
Miranda shrugged mischievously. "It's a very *special* picture," she added elusively. "Not your typical school shot at all."  
  
"Miranda, stop."  
  
Vanessa laughed at Lizzie's nervousness. "No, come on, I wanna know! How bad can it be?"  
  
"I don't know. I wouldn't think it was *so* bad if there was a picture of me and the guy I liked making out floating around, but, hey, I'm not Lizzie, so–"  
  
"I can't believe you!" Lizzie cried, her face bright red right now. "And 'making out'? Please! It was a kiss on the cheek."  
  
"So you admit it," Miranda said triumphantly.  
  
"It was in the eighth grade, Miranda. Grow up. I don't have that thing anymore."  
  
"I'm sure Gordo does. It was probably the highlight of his entire existence," Miranda said in between fits of laughter. "He said such a crush on her. It was too cute."  
  
"He did not! He did not," Lizzie said to Vanessa. "Miranda here likes to think she knows everything about everything."  
  
"Not everything. I'd still like to know exactly what happened between the two of you in Rome that summer."  
  
If it was possible, Lizzie's face reddened even more. She buried her head in her hands. "Nothing happened," was the muffled reply.  
  
Miranda rolled her eyes. "Are you still trying to pull that?" she asked dubiously. "I come back from Mexico and the two of you can barely look one another in the eye. You guys wouldn't talk to each other, neither of you would talk to me. I thought the whole friendship was gonna be ruined for sure!"  
  
"So what happened?" Vanessa piped up. Had they forgotten that she, Gordo's girlfriend, was in the room.  
  
"Nothing happened," Lizzie said quickly. "We just kind of grew apart that summer. And there was nothing to talk about! But then freshman year started and things went back to normal. End of perfectly normal, perfectly boring non-story." She shot Miranda an evil eye.   
  
Which the brunette readily ignored. "You know he was gonna ask you out. That night you were on your front porch, when you told me your dad interrupted? Even you noticed he was being weird, Miss Oblivious herself."  
  
It seemed even Lizzie didn't know what to say about that. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room, and Miranda and Lizzie both glanced at Vanessa. She was idly picking at the blanket on Lizzie's bed. They both seemed to realize their mistake.  
  
"Oh my God!" Miranda exclaimed, reaching into the large box of knick-knacks. Is this what I think it is? I thought you said you burned these!"  
  
Lizzie groaned, but let out a little laugh, taking the dirty shoelaces from her friend. "I know, I lied. I couldn't do it."  
  
Vanessa crinkled her nose. "For the love of God, why not?"  
  
Lizzie let out a dreamy sigh. "They were Ronnie's."  
  
All three burst out int laughter.  
  
"He gave you shoelaces?" Vanessa howled. "I can definitely see why you dumped him!"  
  
Miranda laughed even harder. "He dumped her!"  
  
"Thanks a lot," Lizzie yelled, shoving Miranda practically off the bed. She just rolled off onto the floor, clutching her side. "Let's forget this. Who cares anymore? It's all ancient history." Lizzie looked at Vanessa meaningfully, almost as if to assure her that if there had been anything between she and Gordo, it meant nothing now.  
  
Miranda finally caught her breath and sat up, straightening her hair. "You know what they say about history..."  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
Vanessa would never admit it to anyone, but Miranda's innocent statement had caused her a lot of mental grief over the next few days. And she couldn't help thinking about that right now. If Lizzie and Gordo really had some unresolved romantic issues between them, what better time to solve them than a week alone on the beach?   
  


–*–


	6. Chapter Five

–5–  
  
A/N; I just wanted to give a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. You guys couldn't be nicer and more encouraging! So...THANKS :) Feedback is so important to any writer, so please, I'd really appreciate any and all constructive criticism and/or complimentary comments. It lets me know what I'm doing right, and what I'm not! And, like I mentioned in the "Story Info" section, as far as couples go in this fiction, nothing is set in stone, so for all those die-hard shippers out there, it's never impossible for your fave couples to come together! Okay, with that said, on with the show!  
  
Bikini. Check. Big towel to wrap myself up in while wearing the bikini. Check. Change of clothes. Check. Tanning oil. Check. Sunglasses. Check. Sweet Valley High Senior Year #15–On My Own. Check.  
  
Lizzie pushed the book deep down in her beach bag, beneath everything else. If Gordo caught her with it, he'd never let her live it down. Hey, she enjoyed deep classics like "A Tale of Two Cities" and "The Great Gatsby" as much as he did–alright, maybe not *as* much, but she had read both...for school–but sometimes a girl needed some light-hearted romantic adventure like SVH. Especially when that girl's life was lacking both those qualities.  
  
Was she forgetting something? Her gaze swept across her room, lips pursed, deep in thought. Oh yeah, her CD player! Now if only she could remember where she put that thing. She checked her closet and unearthed it from the pile of junk on the floor. Maybe her mom was right, her spring cleaning was way overdue.  
  
Lizzie turned around and jumped, startled. "Matt!" she screamed, rushing over to the bed where her younger brother was pawing through her stuff. She tore her bikini from his slimy grasp and stuffed it back inside the bag along with her CD player.  
  
"Eww. Please tell me you're not gonna wear that."  
  
"All my other bathing suits are already packed for next week, and I am not about to go digging through my suitcases to find them now." Lizzie glanced at the corner of her room where her things were all ready to jet off to Malibu, even though they weren't leaving for another few days.   
  
Matt grinned evilly. "Well, actually, that'll be the perfect way to clear a spot on the beach. One look at you and people would go running!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Is that the best you can come with up? You're getting rusty, dorkwad."  
  
"Is that the best *you* can do?" he countered stubbornly.   
  
"Ugh, I really don't have time for this! So if you think you have any other worthwhile insults, then just spit them out so I can get on with my life and you can go back to not having one."  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. Can me, Lanny, and Melina come with you to the beach?"  
  
Lizzie burst out laughing. "What? Excuse me? First you barge into my room totally disrespecting my personal space and privacy, then you insult me, and now you want a ride to the beach? I think you're losing it, Matt. Take it seriously when I say this: seek professional help. Fast!"  
  
With that, she placed her hands on his shoulders and shoved him from her room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"But...but...but..."  
  
"NO!" Lizzie yelled. "Weasel."  
  
The doorbell rang then, and a moment later she heard her mom calling for her. "Lizzie! Your ride's here!"  
  
"Send him up!" Lizzie called back, opening her door again. She peeked into the hallway to make sure Matt had disappeared. Thankfully, he had.  
  
"It's–"  
  
"Yeah, I know! Just tell him to come up! I'm not ready yet!"  
  
Couldn't Gordo ever be even a few minutes late? He knew she had issues with punctuality. She still had to find her flip-flops from when she had kicked them off last night. They had to be on that side of the room somewhere.  
  
Lizzie was knee-deep in freshly laundered clothes, which were now in need of some major re-ironing, when she heard footsteps enter her room. "I'm almost done, I swear!" she said, then spotted her white flip-flops and jumped up, holding them above her triumphantly. "I found them! Yes! Only took me thirty seconds. That's definitely a new record–"   
  
She broke off when she spun around and saw Scott standing in the doorway, his hands jammed into the pockets of his cargo board shorts. He was so tall, he nearly reached the top. Lizzie wasn't used to seeing someone that big towering there, aside from her father, and Scott was even taller than him.  
  
"Oh, hey!" Lizzie said brightly, recovering from her surprise. "Sorry, I thought you were Gordo. He said he was gonna pick me up."  
  
"Yeah, he thought it'd be easier for me to do it since we live closer," Scott said, his eyes trained on her carpet. "He went to get Vanessa. We're all gonna meet at Miranda's, though, so you can still go in his car if you want..."  
  
"It doesn't matter," Lizzie said, sliding into her flip-flops and grabbing her bag. "A car's a car!" She let out a little laugh.   
  
Why did she sound so nervous and flighty? Get a grip, McGuire, she told herself, following Scott out of her room and down the stairs. Just because Miranda and Vanessa had been giving her grief about Scott didn't mean they knew what they were talking about.  
  
"I'm leaving!" Lizzie yelled to her parents.  
  
They immediately rushed out of the kitchen, her father still chewing on the last of his pancakes. She gave them a weird look. Since when did they gather to watch her leave? But they weren't paying attention to her, they were staring at Scott. A sudden flashback of the Ronnie episode flashed through her mind, and she nearly choked on pure air. That would be beyond mortifying, especially since *nothing* was going on between her and Scott. Why couldn't people get that through their thick heads?  
  
"I'll be back by five or six, at the latest," Lizzie promised hurriedly, practically pushing Scott out the door. "Love you, bye!"  
  
"I don't believe we've met," Mr. McGuire said, stepping forward to block the exit. "I'm Lizzie's dad." He extended his hand to Scott.  
  
"Dad, it's Scott, Gordo's friend. You've seen him before."  
  
"Yes, but we never really talked to him," Mrs. McGuire interjected, coming to stand beside her husband. "Are you kids driving over to the beach together?"  
  
"First we're going to Miranda's," Lizzie explained, anxious to escape their suspicious eyes.  
  
Mr. McGuire was staring at Scott intently. "How tall are you?"  
  
"Uh...six-three?"  
  
"Dad!" Lizzie groaned. She nudged her parents out of the way and pulled open the door. "Good-bye!"  
  
"Be safe!" Joe yelled after them. Sam gave her a sharp look. "Well, wear seatbelts! You know what I mean!"  
  
"I am so sorry! My parents are just... Well, nuts."  
  
Scott laughed. "It happens. Mine aren't exactly all there either," he joked.  
  
Lizzie grinned. Had that little episode actually loosened him up? She was a little taken when he held open the passenger door for her, but she slid in and leaned over to push open the driver's door for him. The least she could do was return the favor. Scott got in, started the car, and they were off.   
  
Lizzie fidgeted with the hem of her white sun dress. "So... Today should be fun. I love the beach!" God, was she really this big a ditz?  
  
"Yeah? So you should be excited about next week, then."  
  
"Definitely!" Lizzie said enthusiastically, turning to face him a bit, crossing one leg over the other. Her dress rode up a little and she quickly tugged it back down. "I just wish everyone could go. Then it would be even better."  
  
"You mean, like, Vanessa, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Vanessa." She paused slightly. "And *you*. And..."  
  
"Jeremy?" Scott asked dubiously.  
  
"Well, maybe not Jeremy," she said, and they both cracked up. "If only my little brother didn't exist."  
  
"You don't know how many times a day I think that way about my sister," Scott said with a grin.  
  
Lizzie liked his smile, she decided. He didn't do it nearly often enough, though. He always looked so sullen and reserved and quiet. But then there were moments like these when he let his guard down in a way, and it was nice. Lizzie just hoped she didn't do anything to screw this opportunity up. "So how old is your sister?"  
  
"Ten. And she's already a total pain in the ass."  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember that age all too well. It was pretty horrible. But just wait until the teenage years hit! Matt's gonna turn fourteen, and if I thought he was a total terror back then, it's nothing compared to now."  
  
"Gee, thanks," Scott said sarcastically, but his smile was still holding. "Hopefully I'll be long gone by then."  
  
"Yeah... Wow, college *is* just around the corner."  
  
"I'm seriously boycotting the thought," Scott said firmly.  
  
"Hear, hear!" Lizzie agreed. "This summer is all about nothing except stupid, mindless fun."  
  
Scott turned his grin on her for a split second, and her breath literally caught in her throat. Why hadn't she ever noticed how gorgeous his eyes were? A hazel mixture of emerald green and light brown with flecks of gold. His voice brought her back to reality. Where she and Scott were just friends. Who didn't like each other.  
  
"Yeah, like sneaking off to go clubbing in Los Angeles?"  
  
Lizzie grinned back. "Exactly! Hey, you and Vanessa should come meet up with us in Malibu for at least one night."  
  
Scott nodded. "Yeah, we could do that."  
  
They pulled up in front of Miranda's house just as Vanessa and Gordo were attempting to squeeze the Sanchez's big beach umbrella into Gordo's parents SUV. They managed to get the top part in, but now the pole was sticking straight out.  
  
"Angle it to the right! To the right!" Miranda was screaming.  
  
"There is no more right!" Gordo screamed back.  
  
"Guys, this isn't working," Vanessa sighed, stepping back and letting go of the umbrella. As soon as she did that, the top part sprung open, nearly cracking the SUV's back window.  
  
"Oh my God!" Gordo cried, struggling to get it closed before it did any serious damage.  
  
Miranda and Vanessa stared in awe for a second, then burst out laughing.  
  
"Well, listen, it better work because I am not getting burned again," Miranda insisted, catching her breath. "My shoulders just recuperated, and I have to be caramel-toned perfect when I see Malik next week!"  
  
"And who exactly is Malik?" Mrs. Sanchez demanded curiously, coming out the front door with a cooler in hand.  
  
Lizzie hopped out of Scott's car. "Only the coolest new pop singer to grace the pages of Teen People," she replied smoothly. "Really, Mrs. Sanchez, I thought you were up on the fads," she teased her best friend's mother, who was like a second mother to her–wait, scratch that. Make that more like an *older sister*.  
  
"Oh. Right. Of course I knew that, I was just kidding!"  
  
Miranda shot Lizzie an utterly grateful look. She couldn't very well tell her mother Malik was the seventeen-year-old guy she had met when they had all snuck out to a club last week.  
  
"I don't know how we're gonna get this umbrella there," Gordo said, pulling it completely out. "It's never gonna fit."  
  
"Why don't we just tie it to the top of one of the cars?" Scott suggested casually, as if it was the most obvious solution. Actually it was.  
  
Miranda, Gordo, and Vanessa all looked at each other, realizing how ridiculous they must have seemed trying to jam the thing into the tiny back compartment of Gordo's SUV. The collective response: "Ooooh!"   
  
"Aren't you the hero," Lizzie teased Scott.  
  
He shrugged modestly. "I try."  
  
"Let's put it on your car," Gordo said to Scott. "It's lower and there won't be as much of a chance of it being knocked off by a low tunnel or something."  
  
Mrs. Sanchez raised her eyebrows. "I expect all of my belongings back in one piece! That includes the towels, the umbrella, the cooler, and my daughter," she joked before going back inside.  
  
As soon as Gordo and Scott set to work, Miranda ambushed Lizzie with Vanessa. "Was that flirting I detected, coming from both sides?"  
  
"Oh my God. Can I get one day of peace? Please?"  
  
"Heyyy! Where the party at! Where, where, where the Bacardi at!"  
  
They looked toward the street to see Jeremy gliding over on his skateboard, a big grin plastered on his face. It wasn't certain if he was already stoned or not. All the girls groaned.  
  
"Present company excluded, Gordo has really bad taste in friends," Vanessa muttered.  
  
Lizzie sighed. "No, Gordo just has a really big heart."  
  
Miranda nodded glumly. "Can we kill him?"  
  
"Maybe later. We still need his parent's car," Vanessa quipped.  
  
"Hey there, lovely ladies," Jeremy said, strolling over suavely, board balanced under his arm. "I gotta say, I'm looking forward to seeing all three of you in your little suits." His gaze roamed over their figures.  
  
Lizzie smirked. "Well it'll be a little hard to see through two black eyes, don't you think?"  
  
Jeremy winced, but slowly backed away, clutching his heart through his sleeveless tee. "You wound me. Really. That hurts right here."  
  
"Jeremy, if you're done making a total ass of yourself, we're ready to go," Gordo said.  
  
"I'm riding in the Benz!" Jeremy yelled, jumping into the back of Gordo's SUV.  
  
"I'm riding with Scott," Lizzie immediately decided, making a beeline for his black Nissan.  
  
Miranda was about to go right after her, but Vanessa grabbed her arm and discreetly shook her head. "No way, you're not leaving me alone with Tweedledumb and Tweedledumber there. Come on."  
  
"Ooooh. Right. Oops," Miranda grinned sheepishly.  
  
–*–  
  
"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Lizzie cried, positioning herself beneath the incoming beach ball. She held her arms straight out, thumbs crossed tightly, wrists upward, elbows locked. She had the technique down pact.   
  
Unfortunately her aim was way off and the big brightly colored object bounced off her head and landed in the sand.  
  
"Ugh! So close!" she whined good-naturedly.  
  
"That was better than the last one!" Gordo called from the other side of the volleyball net with a laugh.  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement!"  
  
Scott, who had somehow ended up as the only other person on her team thanks to Vanessa and Miranda, came over to her. "I'm sorry, I know I suck. But I did the arm thing you showed me! It's just the sun gets in my eyes and–"  
  
He laughed. "Don't worry about it. And Gordo's right, you are getting better. But next time back up with the ball. You are allowed to move, you know."  
  
"Move. Right." Lizzie nodded. "Interesting concept."  
  
"And here, you can borrow my sunglasses." He gave her his wrap-around silver ones.   
  
Lizzie took them with a smile and slipped them on. Suddenly it didn't matter in the least that her brand-new Gucci sunglasses were sitting right in her bag less than three feet away.  
  
"It ain't over yet, Gordon!" Scott was yelling, picking up the ball and tossing it in his hands a few times before making a clean serve over. Gordo practically threw himself down to try to salvage the shot, but he ended up eating a mouthful of sand, and the ball landed next to his head with a slight thud.  
  
Vanessa helped pull him up. "It's alright, baby. We can't all be athletes."  
  
"I am too athletic," Gordo said indignantly. "That was a cheap trick. He's taller so of course he has an advantage."  
  
"It's volleyball, not basketball," Lizzie pointed out. "Stop making excuses. Scott's just better than you."  
  
"You wish," Vanessa countered, coming closer to the net, a twinkle in her aqua eyes. "My man can take your man any day!"  
  
"Now who's the one who's wishing," Lizzie joked, then almost immediately felt her face flushing. And it wasn't because of the sweltering sun beaming down on them, either. Please tell me I didn't indirectly refer to Scott as "my man," she begged of herself.   
  
But it was obviously not a hallucination, judging by the smug smirk of satisfaction Vanessa's face had contorted into, and the bewildered expression on Gordo's face. Lizzie couldn't even bear to look at Scott.  
  
"Get away from me, you freak!"  
  
Miranda was running out of the ocean at top speed, Jeremy right behind her.  
  
Gordo sighed. "What now?"  
  
"He's trying to kill me!" Miranda shrieked, grabbing onto the closest available person, Scott for cover.  
  
"Aww, jeez, how dramatic can you get? I was just showing her a crab for God's sake!"  
  
"A crab? Yeah, right! Nice story. But that was no crab, that was most definitely a leech! And he was trying to put it on my neck."  
  
Jeremy held out the tiny orange crab as proof. "Does this look like a leech to you?" he asked Lizzie.  
  
She frowned, desperately wanting to take Miranda's side. "Um...not really?"  
  
Miranda stepped forward a bit. "That's what you were holding the entire time?"  
  
Jeremy nodded.  
  
"Yeah...well...he tried to pull down my bikini bottoms!"  
  
Jeremy grinned then. "Yeah, I won't even try to deny that." They all sighed in disgust. "Come on, she looks hot, what am I supposed to do?"   
  
For a moment Miranda seemed as if she honestly didn't know whether to be flattered or angry, but then Scott whacked Jeremy upside the head and turned the attention away from her.  
  
"You're supposed to control yourself, moron."  
  
"Who you callin' a moron, buttmunch?"  
  
That set off a wrestling match between the two.  
  
"I'd say the game's over," Gordo said to Lizzie. "And guess what? We win!" He and Vanessa slapped five.  
  
"What? You two were so totally cheating!" Lizzie complained.  
  
"Prove it," Vanessa challenged.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't think *being better* constitutes as cheating anyway," Gordo added.  
  
Vanessa looked at her boyfriend and shrugged. "Some people are just such sore losers."  
  
Gordo nodded. "What a shame."  
  
Lizzie scoffed. "Sore loser this!" She kicked a bunch of sand in their direction.  
  
"She did not just do that," Gordo said. "I'm giving you till three. One..."   
  
Lizzie shrugged nonchalantly, crossing her arms over her chest. He was totally bluffing.  
  
"Two..."   
  
Was his foot twitching? No way. Gordo wouldn't. Still, her arms uncrossed and she glanced at Miranda.  
  
"Two and a half..."  
  
Lizzie began backing away. "Okay, let's not–"  
  
Without warning, Gordo lunged for her. She screamed and ducked out of his grasp, taking off down the beach. He caught up with her in less than five seconds. When did Gordo get so fast? She always used to beat him at races. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he literally lifted her off the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" Lizzie couldn't keep that comment in. Gordo could actually *pick her up*. But he had absolutely no muscle! At least not the last time she checked. When had that been anyway?  
  
"Apologize," Gordo ordered, starting to drag her over to the edge of the water.  
  
"For what?" Lizzie demanded.  
  
"For accusing Vanessa and me of cheating! For being a sore loser! For kicking sand at me!"  
  
"Never!" Lizzie screamed, laughing at the way his fingers were tickling her sides. "You deserved it all."  
  
"I'm sorry, what was that? It didn't sound like an apology!" He had waded into the Pacific up to his waist and angled Lizzie so her head would be the first to hit the water.   
  
Her arm trailed down to the water, then she promptly jerked it back. "It's so cold! Gordo, come on, put me down. Please!"  
  
"Okay. Right after you say sorry."  
  
Lizzie crossed her arms. "Nope. I can stay like this all day."  
  
"Well I can't."   
  
With that, Gordo dumped her into the water. Her yell was silenced by the splash and she stood up, spewing and gagging on the salt water.  
  
"That was low! Even for you!"  
  
Gordo was grinning. "I know, I loved every second of it."  
  
"Just as I will love this."  
  
Grabbing him by the back of the neck, she dunked his head under water, putting her weight on her arms so he couldn't come up. What she didn't count on was his hands trailing slowly, almost sensuously up her legs to rest on her hips and squeezing them a bit. She jumped back, clearly startled, and that gave him the perfect opportunity to straighten up.  
  
Lizzie stared at him oddly, but he was still just laughing. "You are way too easy, McGuire."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "And you're just way too annoying, Gordon." Her foot bumped into something, and she realized it was Scott's glasses. She fished them up with her toes and examined them to make sure they were okay. Still intact.  
  
"You know you love me." He took her hand and began pulling her back towards shore.  
  
"I don't think I even have a choice at this point."  
  
It was turning into a weird day at the beach, that was for sure. But Lizzie had no idea exactly how weird it was gonna get.  
  
–*– 


	7. Chapter Six

–6–  
  
A/N; Sorry for the long wait! I had myself a much needed vacation :) And thanks for the reviews. They really inspire me to write more sooner!  
  
"Guys, come on, I'm really serious. If I see one more slice of pizza, I'm gonna go crazy," Gordo complained as his friends tried to drag him into a pizzeria. After an afternoon of swimming and sunning, the group had brought their stuff back to the cars and wandered over to the boardwalk. The first thing they wanted to do–and 'they' meant the girls of course–was get some food.  
  
"You always say that!" Miranda whined back. "I haven't had a slice of pizza since you started working at Michelangelo's, and I've been craving something with mushrooms and pasta sauce all week."  
  
"So why don't you just eat mushrooms with pasta sauce?" Jeremy pointed out.  
  
Miranda grimaced. "Eww! That would be so gross!"  
  
He shrugged. "Actually I've tried that a few times. Not that bad."  
  
Miranda just looked at him with disgust, not even knowing how to respond to that statement.   
  
"I don't really want to eat right now," Lizzie admitted.  
  
"I'm not even hungry," Scott added.  
  
How about this?" Vanessa spoke up. "I'm not really in the mood for pizza either since I'm usually right there with Gordo, being the loving girlfriend that I am and all, so we'll go get something else and meet back up with you guys in, say, a half hour?"  
  
"As long as I don't have to eat anything Italian!" Gordo readily agreed.  
  
"I was thinking more like Thalia's Tacos," Vanessa said, pointing to the tiny shack-like restaurant a little farther down the pier.  
  
"I don't want to eat alone!" Miranda cried.  
  
"No worries, babe, you still got me," Jeremy said with a grin, leaning an elbow on Miranda's shoulder.  
  
Miranda eyed him for a moment. "I don't want to eat alone!" she repeated, earning a few laughs from her friend.  
  
"Come on, don't be such a tight-ass all the time." He began to pull her into the pizzeria. "We'll catch y'all later."  
  
"A few ground rules," Miranda said, reluctantly following him in. "No burping, no spitting, no chugging, no food fights, no disgusting conversation about girls and/or dead animals, and no, *absolutely no*, saying...y'all. Ever again."  
  
"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"  
  
"And no touching me! Of any kind!"  
  
"That one might be a little tricky..."  
  
The others laughed as Miranda and Jeremy disappeared inside the pizzeria.  
  
"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Lizzie asked. "The two of them, alone for thirty minutes? They'll kill each other."  
  
"It'll be worth it just to get a break from their bickering," Gordo said. He and Vanessa set off for their tacos with a wave back at Lizzie and Scott.  
  
And there they were. Alone again. Lizzie would have burst out laughing if she didn't think Scott was going to look at her like a total freak. But when she glanced at him, he was smirking a bit himself.  
  
"What?" Lizzie asked curiously.  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing. Just... Is it just me or have they all been acting even weirder than usual lately?"  
  
Lizzie laughed. So he had noticed that ever since the club incident, which had been almost two full weeks ago, Vanessa and Miranda had been trying to play matchmaker. And to be honest, Lizzie was complaining less and less. At least on the inside. Briefly she wondered if he had been getting flack, too, from Gordo and Jeremy. "Oh, don't worry, it's definitely not just you. It's finally official, our friends are freaks!""  
  
"And, like, does this whole thing feel like..." He could barely look at her, and Lizzie knew exactly what he was trying to say.  
  
"A set up?" she asked softly, her own eyes focusing at the beach rather than Scott.   
  
"Well... Yeah."   
  
They both turned towards each other simultaneously and their eyes met. She realized she was still wearing his glasses, and pushed them up self-consciously.  
  
"Yeah," Lizzie nodded. "Which is so ridiculous," she quickly added, thinking he was disgusted with the thought. But did Scott actually wince at that comment?  
  
"I know. 'Cause you like Ethan."  
  
"And you like... Well, you don't like me," Lizzie laughed. Right? "So obviously they're just wasting their time. Hopefully they'll get over it soon."  
  
There was a very long, very uncomfortable, very nerve wrecking pause between them. Was it something she had said? Or hadn't said? Or said wrong?  
  
She finally broke the silence. "So... What do you wanna do?" He shrugged in response. Lizzie was about to give up and just suggest tagging along with Miranda and Jeremy, or Gordo and Vanessa, when she spotted something that made her eyes light up. "Oh my gosh! I have the best idea! Come on!" She grabbed a hold of his arm and began pulling him along down the boardwalk.  
  
–*–  
  
"Are you still on this thing? The Lizzie–Scott deal?"  
  
Vanessa looked at Gordo in surprise as they sat down at one of the restaurant's outdoor tables with their food. "Yeah... I thought you said he liked her."  
  
Gordo shrugged. "I don't know. I thought he did, but..."  
  
"But what? I think she likes him, too! Miranda and I noticed the way she's stopped denying it as much," Vanessa said with excitement. "I told you to leave it to me. We'll have them together by the time you guys leave for Malibu, watch."  
  
"I don't know," he said with a frown. "I don't think it's such a good idea anymore. I mean, it's really none of our business. I was just joking around with him, but I don't want to force them to be together."  
  
"Trust me, neither Scott nor Lizzie would do anything unless they *really* wanted to. If Lizzie hadn't wanted to stay out there with Scott alone, she would have gone with one of us. And if they've even noticed, and are really mad, they would say something." Vanessa picked up her taco and bit into it. "Ooh, this veggie taco is so good. What do you think?"  
  
"I don't think Lizzie and Scott would be good together."  
  
Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I was actually talking about the food, but we can talk about Lizzie and Scott some more. I guess." She stared at him for a moment. "Why not?"  
  
Gordo was fiddling with the hot sauce packets on the table. "They're just different."  
  
"Ever heard of opposites attracting?"  
  
"They're *too* different. He's never even had a girlfriend, I don't think."  
  
"And, what, Lizzie's like the town slut?"  
  
Gordo's head snapped up. "No! Not even! You know that's not what I meant."  
  
Vanessa laughed. "Okay, okay, calm down. I get it. I just don't see where you're going with this. You say they're so different, but maybe they're more alike than you think. Both of them are pretty innocent when it comes to the whole relationship thing, and I think that's great. That's better than him being a major player who could break her heart. It shows that they both are serious about who they decide to date and don't take it lightly."  
  
"Whatever. He'll never make a move."  
  
"I think she would."  
  
"You do?" Gordo asked. The skepticism was clearly written all over his face.  
  
"Yeah, I really do. She's hardly as shy as she used to be, even from a few months ago. I can totally see her taking charge of the situation. It may take her a while, but she's got guts."  
  
"But still... Their personalities totally clash," Gordo insisted. "They wouldn't get along as a couple. They barely even talk as friends! He's too quiet and grumpy for her–"  
  
"Lots of girls dig the whole 'brooding-mystery-man' act," Vanessa interjected.  
  
"And she's way too happy and bubbly for him–"  
  
"Maybe that's just what he needs."  
  
"It wouldn't work. He's not right for her."  
  
"Then who is?" Vanessa asked. "Ethan?"   
  
The word 'you?' was on the tip of her tongue, but she forced herself to restrain from blurting it out. If Vanessa didn't know any better, and if she wasn't his girlfriend, she'd think Gordo was acting slightly jealous. Okay, wait, make that insanely jealous.  
  
Gordo scoffed. "Yeah, right. Hardly. I know the types of guys she should be with. And right now, I really think she's better off being single."  
  
"Yeah, 'cause you're such the expert on romance and dating, right?" Vanessa dead-panned. If you were, you wouldn't be talking about some girl as if you like her right in front of your girlfriend, she thought to herself.  
  
"I am her best friend."  
  
"Exactly." And it'd better be *just* her best friend, Vanessa's mind screamed.  
  
"Right..." Gordo was looking extremely confused by this point. Almost as confused as Vanessa felt. He must have noticed that her defenses were up. "Are you okay?"  
  
She sighed. "Yeah. Peachy." She picked up her taco again. "So can we stop arguing about Lizzie and Scott and just eat now?"  
  
Gordo's eyebrows furrowed as he watched her stuff her mouth, almost as if she was trying to keep it busy so she couldn't say anything farther on the topic. "Who's arguing?" he muttered, biting into his own food. But he was barely hungry anymore.  
  
–*–  
  
"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"  
  
Lizzie grinned at Scott as the two roller bladed down the boardwalk, weaving carefully among the crowd. "It's not *that* bad. Is it?"  
  
"I'll survive, don't worry," Scott said with a smile. No sooner had the words left his mouth than a large overzealous dog came bounding over to him, barking playfully and running in circles around his legs. "Woah!" he yelled out as he stumbled and tripped over his own feet, trying to get away.  
  
"Watch out!" Lizzie cried, grabbing onto his arm and trying to steady him as he crashed into a bench. But it was too late and he pulled her down with him to the ground.  
  
"Ow!" they yelped simultaneously, then promptly burst out laughing, rolling around on the wooden planks.  
  
"I am so sorry! He just got away from me, I couldn't help it. Are you kids okay?" A young flame haired woman was peering down at them, concern evident in her large brown eyes.  
  
"Y-y-yeah, we're fine," Lizzie choked out.  
  
"Oh my God, Fluffy, no! Leave the cotton candy man alone!" she shrieked, taking off.  
  
Lizzie and Scott were on their way to picking themselves up, but collapsed with even more laughter at that.  
  
"That monster's name was Fluffy?" Scott howled.  
  
"Aww, it was cute."  
  
"Yeah, try saying that after it almost killed you."  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Ooh, yeah, he was licking your hand. How ever did you survive?" she teased.  
  
"Ugh, he slobbered on me," Scott complained, holding up his fingers. Lizzie crinkled her nose and tried to roll far away from him, but he was quick and lunged toward her. "So you think this was nothing, huh? Huh?"  
  
"If you go near my hair, I'm breaking those off!" Lizzie warned, holding on to his wrists to keep his arms at bay. "Why am I being abused so much today?"  
  
"You're just too irresistible." The words were out of his mouth before he even realized.  
  
Lizzie just nodded gravely. "Yes, that is very true. Being beautiful is such a curse." She sighed dramatically.  
  
"Good to know you haven't let it go to your head." He smiled down at her for a moment before gripping the edge of the bench, taking her hand, and pulling her up with him. "You alright?"  
  
"Minor funny elbow syndrom aside, I'm good to go. I have to say, though, that's a first for me."  
  
Scott raised an eyebrow. "Um... You do realize who you are, right?"  
  
"Haha, very funny. I just meant that's the first time *I* haven't fallen down."  
  
"It was the dog's fault," Scott objected.  
  
"Sure. Keep telling yourself that, buddy."  
  
"So how much longer are you planning on subjecting me to this torture?" Scott asked, wiping his hands on his shorts.  
  
"It's only been fifteen minutes. The rental's for a whole hour. We still have a lot of blading to do!" Lizzie told him with a grin.  
  
He smirked. "Great. So what's the attraction to the roller blades again?"  
  
"First love nostalgia," Lizzie quipped. She laughed at his confused expression. "I don't know, it's just fun and I haven't done it in a while. Come on, let's race!"  
  
She was off before he even had time to react. "Cheater!" he screamed, rushing to catch up with her.  
  
"You snooze you lose!" she threw over her shoulder.  
  
–*– 


End file.
